Star Wars Resistance: Season 1
'''Season 1 '''of Star Wars: Resistance is the first season of the series written by MasterNoomiZ. It follows the adventures and missions of Kazuda Xiono working for the Resistance in an effort to thwart the First Order. The first season will exist of 22 episodes. Episodes 1. The New Recruit A squadron of T85 X-Wing Starfighters fly through space, with their rookie commander Kazuda Xiono leading the mission, on a mission to hand intel off to Commander Dameron. However they are intercepted by a First Order TIE Interceptor flown by Major Elrik Vonreg of the First Order. He takes out three of the pilots leaving Kazuda and a two more alone and he moves in for the kill, but Kazuda allows the two fellow pilots to jump to Hyperspace. Before Kazuda can be shot down, Commander Dameron interferes and disables the TIE Interceptor forcing Vonreg to jump to Hyperspace. Poe reveals he is not alone, revealing a CR90 Corvette appearing from stealth and they both get aboard, where Poe introduces Kazuda to the Resistance. Kazuda meets Kare Kun and BB-8 before trying to find the mess, but accidently listens in on Commander Dameron giving a report on the intel they recieved from Kazuda, when Kare "accidently" pushes Kazuda into the room, introducing himself to General Organa. After an awkward meeting, Poe formally asks Kazuda to join the Resistance and Kazuda finally accepts. After the meeting, Poe says he will start operating as a spy on the Colossus on Castilon, rooting out the people on the popular racing port that are reportedly helping out the First Order. Flying over there in a Star Commuter 2000, Poe relies to Kazuda that the First Order are massively building up their military and the New Republic is not willing to take action against them. Arriving on the Colossus, Poe introduces him to Neeku Vozo and H1P, a talkative alien who takes everything said literally and his pit droid buddy. By accident, while Poe is away, Kazuda mentions he aims to become the best pilot in the galaxy, which gives Neeku the idea to shout it around. This attracts the notice of the owner of a tavern on the Colossus named Auntie Z and a muscle man of the tavern named Bolza Grool. After playing a disastrous game of darts against an Aleena named Grevel, Neeku once against boasts about Kazuda's skills as a pilot, which gives Auntie Z the idea to invite him to the Colossus Challenge Race, in which Kazuda can fly one-on-one against a member of Ace Squadron. Before he can do anything, Neeku accepts for him, but before he can counter it Poe returns with his contact Jarek Yeager who is not impressed by Kazuda, but begrudgingly allows him to stay in his employ, ordering the droid GL-1TCH to escort him to his personal garage. Poe thanks Yeager, saying it'll be like old times, but Yeager is less enthusiastic about it. At the garage Kazuda meets Tamara Ryvora and R1-J5 who flew with Yeager during his time in Rogue Squadron. He tries to back down from the Challenge Race, but Tamara, short Tam, tells him he can't, he must compete now, otherwise he will be thrown of the Colossus. Kazuda accepts after all and Poe tells him good luck before leaving himself, asking BB-8 to keep an eye on Kazuda. Kazuda proceeds to asks what racer he'll be flying, before Tam reveals they have been working on the Fireball, which is a rustbucket of junk. In the meantime Major Vonreg returns to First Order space, where he enters a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer where he meets his direct superior, Captain Phasma, who chastises him for failing in his mission, as she does not want their assets on the Colossus to be discovered or their plans for the galaxy. She then threatens him to turn him in to Kylo Ren if he does not turn this around. 2. The First Race As Kaz wonders why he agreed to race, Neeku remains cheerful saying he fully believes that Kaz can beat whoever agrees to the challenge. Captain Doza then enters with his daughter Torra Doza and she hears of the challenger, immediately accepting the challenge for the Ace Squadron and Kaz overconfidently believes that he can beat a girl. As they return to the shop of Jarek Yeager, Kaz wants to start training in the Fireball. but Yeager refuses, saying he first needs to get parts to fix certain parts in the engine from the Office of Acquisitions. Once he arrives there, he meets the owner Flix and his partner Orka. While he does get the parts on the list, Flix attempts to get a bet off with Kaz about his upcoming race and Kaz, not knowing the odds agrees with Flix providing the parts for free if Kaz wins. Kaz cheerfully returns to the workshop with the parts and both Tam and Yeager question why he is so happy, but he chooses not to tell. Yeager has Tam and Kaz install the new parts to the Fireball and then invites Kaz to try it out and see how the Fireball handles itself. BB-8 attempts to attach itself into the Fireball, but Yeager reveals that the Platform Classic bans the use of astromech droids and this pisses off the little droid who had been told by Poe to watch over Kaz. Kaz takes the Fireball for a testrun, but almost crashes it into another hangar, the hangar of Jace Sunrider, an upcoming pilot who is concerned for the safety of the platform during these races. Sunrider gives Kaz some pointers and Kaz safely flies the Fireball back to the shop. Kaz, Yeager and Tam head out to the tavern of Auntie Z where Neeku has been talking up Kaz, when Torra returns and taunts Kaz. Kaz takes it seriously, but Torra soon reveals she is just joking around. Torra leaves again and tells Kaz to sleep tight, tomorrow is his big day to fail. Before Kaz heads back, he talks with Yeager and Tam about where he came from, revealing that he was born on Hosnian Prime and that he has dreamed of being a ace pilot for the legendary Rogue Squadron, but would never get a real chance. Yeager reveals he was a pilot in Rogue Squadron during the Battle of Jakku and if Kaz's skills are as good as his mouth big, he would easily make it into the squadron. Kaz then heads back to his quarters. The next day, Yeager and BB-8 escort Kaz to the Fireball racer that is prepped and ready at the stand. When Kaz embarks, he meets Torra in her Blue Ace racer, who taunts him again. Yeager warns Kaz not to get distracted and Kaz tells BB-8 off when the droid attempts to hide himself within the racer. Kaz launches the racer and tries to trigger all the systems, but at first fails so with Torra already ahead of him. Ultimately he succeeds in launching and races after Torra. Its a neck on neck race and while Kaz manages to catch a few rings before Torra, Torra seems faster. Ultimately Kaz attempts to get past her by boosting his speed, but this overheats the engine of the Fireball and Torra wins in the end by a landslide. Landing the overheated Fireball in the hangar, Yeager and Tam are furious at him for nearly destroying the Fireball. Kaz promises he'll help fix it, but fails at his first attempts, leading to Yeager placing Kaz under Tam's supervision, who becomes suspicious of Kaz because he was supposed to be a technician, according to the profile Yeager gave her. As Kaz later returns to his quarters, he is confronted by Flix and Orka, who now want their money for their part as Kaz lost the race, but Kaz can't give it to them, so Flix threatens to have him thrown overboard from the Colossus and that he now owns Kaz. Just as BB-8 rolls in Flix and Orka leave. After BB-8 enquires about it, Kaz tells him it is nothing. They then return to his quarters. 3. Infiltration? Kaz and Tam were working on a custom speeder from a customer of the Colossus and Kaz attempted to keep up appearances as a mechanic, while also working as a Resistance spy. Luckily for him, BB-8 aided him in this, covering up some of the basic mistakes Kaz was making, without Tam noticing them. While Kaz also attempts to keep his ears out on anything suspicious, they recieve two visitors, one of Jace Sunrider and the other of Flix. Flix warns him that he needs him on a job tonight, while Jace offers some good and unwanted advice on the fixing of the speeder. Jarek Yeager comes in and tells Kaz and Tam that there is a new client coming in and to be ready as a modified Sheathipede-class Transport Shuttle starts its approach. As it lands, the owner of the shuttle disembarks, and is revealed to be a bulky Neimoidian named Hallion Nark. Kaz seems instantly suspicious and tries to convince Tam of this, but Tam pushes it off, so Kaz instead turns to Neeku and annoying Bucket. Neeku instantly agrees to help Kaz out and tries to take over for Kaz with Tam, but Kaz calls him out on it, saying that was not what he meant. BB-8 then informs Kaz that he overheard Nark saying something about a Triple Dark event tonight and that he wants to get out before it hits the Colossus. Kaz doesn't know what a Triple Dark event is and decides to continue his work, when he discovers a comlink Nark left behind. He tries to activate it, but fails as well, until BB-8 offers his help in activating it, which results into Kaz thanking the little droid. After the comlink activates, both Kaz and BB-8 overhear Nark speaking with an unknown source outside the Colossus about an incoming attack during the Triple Dark event, and Kaz believes he should warn someone. Speaking to Tam, he learns no-one would be mad enough to attack the Colossus during a Triple Dark storm, with Kaz astonished to learn that a Triple Dark event is an enormous storm raging around and on the Colossus, essentially nullifying the communications of the station. Kaz asks Neeku to fill in for him with Tam until he is able to get back and Neeku takes this a little to literal. Kaz follows Nark in secret and discovers that he is here to with another reason then just repairs, making a shady deal with Flix and Orka. Kaz also discovers that way that Nark is involved with pirates on Castilon and this makes him interested as he assumed something was wrong with Nark the moment he came aboard. Being recalled to the hangar of Yeager, Kaz bumps into his old rival Grevel who still has a score to settle with Kaz and Kaz just barely escapes and avoids detection by Nark and Flix. He manages to get back to the workshop in time but is alerted by the security alarms that the shutters are shutting down in order ot prepare for the Triple Dark event. Kaz manages to alert BB-8 that something is going to happen and they roll outside just in time and discover that despite the big storm, there are three makeshift starfighters and a freighter approaching the Colossus. They go directly for the turrets on top of the Colossus. This alerts Captain Doza to the presence of the pirate attackers and he orders his daughter and her Ace Squadron to take to the skies and defend the station. However the shutters do not activate, which is revealed to be the work of Flix and Nark, who made sure that in order to have Nark transfer some of the goods into his shuttle, the Colossus staff would be occupied with something else. Kaz and BB-8 are locked outside however and this is noted by Tam, who manages to contact Kaz, by hand signals and manages to direct him to the emergency override for the shutters. Kaz and BB-8 manage to reach it, despite being fired upon by the pirates and they activated the override opening the shutters and allowing Ace Squadron to take to the skies. Ace Squadron makes quick work of the pirates forcing the flagship to retreat from the Colossus. Life returns to normal, and Kaz finishes work on the shuttle with Tam and Neeku when Nark and Yeager return. Kaz confronts Nark about his alledged deal with Flix and the pirates, but Nark denies it, even going as far as telling Yeager to fire Kaz if he wants to keep Nark as a client, but Yeager refuses that. Nark flies off and Kaz wonders why Yeager let him go, but Yeager reveals he did not let him just go as two T70 X-Wing Starfighters arrive from Hyperspace along with a Resistance CR90 Corvette to take Nark into Resistance custody. Yeager also urges Kaz to start doing better on his undercover job. In the final scene it is revealed that both Nark and the leader of the pirates, Kragan Gorr are in league with the First Order and used the Triple Dark storm to insert infiltrators into the Colossus. 4. A Day an Ace Seasons 1